Pieces of Life
by fupoki
Summary: What happens when a female is added to the Weiss group? She turns all the heads of the guys, but who is she... really? my first weiss fic; please R&R!
1. Introduction

Pieces of Life  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
****  
Well, this idea has been stuck in my mind for quite awhile now. Like right after I finished watching the whole series of Weiß, and got obsessed with it! anyways go easy on me k? this is my very first Weiß fic, and i may hav a lot of things wrong since I watched the whole series sometime ago.  
****  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon was shining faintly, covered by the large cherry blossoms that were planted in the park. There were occasional flickers of fireflies, as tiny sounds of crickets could be heard. The soft sounds of the drops of rain that fell from the sky rang through out the whole city.   
  
The park was completely deserted, only a young woman, dressed completely in black stood there, silent and still. She stood under a tree, concealing herself from the rays of the moonlight. She leaned against the tree, her thoughts completely empty. She didn't seem to mind the occasional drops of liquid splashing and soaking her body. Her eyes scanned the park, watching cautiously for signs of movement. Her silhouette almost invisible from the darkness.   
  
"Waiting long?" a voice behind her asked, causing her to jump slightly.   
  
"No." she answered, her body not moving from its position.  
  
"Have you called me to tell me you have accepted my offer?" the figure, walked in front of her, tints of red strands shone in the moonlight. She held an umbrella, shielding herself from the shower.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I can't just introduce you just yet." the redhead stated, "For now, keep your profile low. Here." she handed her a large envelope. "Everything is found in this envelope, I expect you to start soon."   
  
"Fine." the figure still leaning on the tree replied bluntly. She took the envelope and held it loosely by her side.   
  
The mysterious conversation had finally ended. The two unknown figures both stepped away from the tree and left the park in opposite directions.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a bright and early morning, evidence of the storm late that night could easily be seen. It seemed the light rain yesterday had created a glistening effect on the streets and buildings.   
  
"Why do we have to wake up so early to open the shop?" Yohji Kudou complained, sleep still clouded his forest green eyes. He had dark golden hair that was chopped midway between his chin and shoulders.   
  
"Just shut up and transfer all these flowers outside." another man with chestnut colored hair and teal eyes, Ken Hikada, shot back wanting to shut Yohji's continuous whining.   
  
"If I don't get enough sleep, the bags under my eyes will scare women away." Yohji smirked, "Even though they will still fall under my charm... Isn't that right, Omi?"   
  
A brown haired boy with a blue cap in the corner, picking up a large flower pot nodded, "Whatever you say, Yohji..." Omi Tsukiyono sighed, he was the youngest of all four men that worked at the flower shop. They all knew that this was just something to cover up their real identities.   
  
"Hurry up before the customers start pouring in." Aya Fujimiya interrupped the small conversation. The redhead was the more serious one of all four, his serious expression never really changing. But who wouldn't be serious? They had caught themselves up in a life that no one would be able to understand.   
  
Suddenly a huge wave a girls, all dressed in high school uniforms rushed into the shop. At least six girls surrounded one of the four men. Only the old woman, Momo, was rocking peacefully in her chair, in the corner of the shop as all four struggled to carry the flower pots as the swarms of girls kept flowing in.   
  
But who knew that these four men, held a deep secret inside of them? Even though they were florist in the day, they were still assassins at night...  
  
~*~  
  
Across the street stood a girl with long brown hair, hair that cascaded beneath her shoulders and dark amethyst eyes. She tugged on her skirt slightly and sighed.  
  
'What did I even get myself into?'   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: ayai... that was harder to write than i though... forgive me if i got any of the descriptions wrong... just tell me in your review okay? yes i know, this chapter is a bit short, since it is the prologue... well is it good tho? is it understandable? reviews please!! but if you do flame me, go easy alright? this is my first Weiß fic!  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	2. Chapter One: There's No Backing Out

Pieces of Life  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
****  
Wow, I was so suprised on how many reviews I actually got for just the prologue... anyways, since I only I have inspirations for this ficcie right now, i'm updating this one the quickest ^^; sheesh I never knew that writing five fics at once would be so hard.. and frustrating. Okay enough of my babbling, lets just get going!  
****  
  
Chapter One: There's No Backing Out  
  
Amaya looked quite innocent, but at eighteen years old she had endured more pain than anyone could go through in a lifetime. She sighed, and pulled open the doors that led into the flower shop. She had indeed signed into a life of murder, but she had no where else to go. At a time when she needed someone most, no one was there to comfort her. Instead a redhead claiming herself to be Manx, had approached her, giving her a choice of taking a route of a totally different life.   
  
Amaya was nervous to see who else had become part of the assassin group, surely they had to be all rough and large men. As she entered the flower shop, she was immediately consumed by the aromas of the flowers. She walked over to the large display of lilies and moved in closer to smell them. In the corner of her eyes she observed the whole shop, searching for possible candidates. 'Those girls can't possibly be part of the group...' Amaya thought, 'Manx said that they actually worked here.' Finally, after overlooking the crowds of girls, she noticed four guys, each jaw droppingly handsome, she nearly tripped onto all the lilies displayed before her.   
  
'Those are the guys?' she shrieked in her mind. She turned her attention to the lilies and then moved onto the roses. She didn't want any of them to notice her, she had to act like someone that was here to buy flowers. Or at least blend in with the crowd, "I am not going to be like one of those crazy girls, thats for sure." she snorted under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
All four men were trying to get off the clinging girls, they didn't want to see so rude, but it was hard to do their jobs when several girls had attached themselves like glue. Yohji was the only one who seemed to enjoy the attention. "Ah, high school girls." he flashed them all a smiled, and moved aside a piece of dangling hair.  
  
"Please... Let me bring these flowers out in the sunshine." Omi begged helplessly, as the girls still stood by him.  
  
"Eh..." Ken sighed, as he tried to water the plants outside.   
  
Aya was just standing there, arranging some roses, not caring if the girls were around him or not. He didn't utter one word to them, but they still persisted, squealing and giggling beside him.  
  
Giggles and whispers could be heard throughout the whole shop, as they were all standing inside the store, each arranging their own individual flower arrangment.  
  
Silence washed over the whole shop as the door was eruptly swung open. All four men turned their attention to the woman that had just walked in. She had brown hair that fell beneath her shoulders and amethyst eyes. She wore a long denim skirt and a plain white t-shirt. They all watched, including the high school giggling girls, as the mysterious stranger walked towards the lilies and leaned foward, breathing in their scent.   
  
'How peculiar, she's the first female that's walked into this shop without joining these girls. Other than Manx, but that's different.' Ken wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
Amaya looked nervously in the corner of her eye, noticing all the staring figures, 'You baka! You already blew your cover!' she kicked herself inwardly.   
  
"Can I help you?" a deep voice asked, causing her to jump from her spot.  
  
"Um... no... I'll be fine." Amaya sputtered. She looked up and smiled, making contact with the tall redhead and his entrancing pale blue eyes. A sigh of relief washed through her mind, 'At least I didn't mess this up...'   
  
"Well you can't just smell the flowers all day long."   
  
"Don't mind Aya, miss. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Please take your time." another voice piped in, he seemed younger then all of the men, and wore a blue baseball cap.  
  
Amaya smiled at him and then suddenly something popped inside her mind, "Do you have any daisies?"  
  
"Yea... How many would you like?" he asked, as the whole crowd of girls came rushing to his side once again.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have just one flower, you should be blessed with many." a man with dark golden colored hair grinned.   
  
Just then, someone Amaya knew all too well appeared at the window. Her distinct red hair and eye catching red uniform made Amaya remember her instantly. Manx.  
  
Manx seemed to pay no attention to Amaya and disappeared, just as fast as she appeared.  
  
Amaya stared at the four guys in the shop and noticed all of them nodding with each other.   
  
"Well, Momoe, take care of everything for us until we get back." Aya waved and vanished through a door at the back of the shop.  
  
All the squealing and giggling girls in the shop had disappointed expressions on their faces, the giggles had ceased and gradually they began to file out of the shop.  
  
"Here's your daisy." the petit old woman announced.  
  
"Thanks." Amaya smiled, taking the single flower and paying the old woman. In the corner of her eye she kept her gaze at the closed door, wondering what was pass that door and what happened deep within that room. 'Could they be getting a mission right now?' she wondered, leaving the flower shop.   
  
Suddenly a black car, nothing fancy or expensive, just a car that looked quite normal zoomed past her before she had crossed the alleyway. Amaya noticed four heads with four distinct hair colors. She knew instantly that it was the four guys that she had recently she just in the flower shop.   
  
"Anxious to join them aren't you?" a voice said from behind her, causing her to jump.  
  
She twisted around and saw Manx leaning against the wall. "You can go and watch how they work." Manx continued, "If you want." Manx tossed her a small piece of paper.  
  
Amaya nodded, and walked away in the direction of her motorcycle.   
  
"And Amaya..." Manx called, causing her to stop, "Don't get in their way."  
  
Amaya gave a slight nod and jumped onto her motorcycle, putting on her helmet, she read the address that Manx had provided and raced off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone know who they're going after?" Aya asked, his tone serious and focused.   
  
All three other men nodded in understanding and seperated. They were assigned to kill the leaders of a human trade. Attracting people to a free cruise, and then when enough people were gathered, they were taken as prisoners and were slaves for life.   
  
They were in a high class hotel, each knowing which rooms held their targets. Just as Manx had provided them with the data, their targets had met for a special meeting, divising another plan to capture more slaves.   
  
It was just another day on the job, none of the four guys had no remorse for the ones they kill. Aya had found the room that his target was staying in, without any hesistation sliced the man in half with his blade. Ken, Yohji and Omi had also done the exact same thing, but the method of killing them was slightly different. Ken used a claw, one that resembled a tigers and killed his targets with one slash. Yohji used a wire, a wire that was invisible to the naked eye, making it easy to trap to targets. And Omi used darts, and a bow and arrow. But still, the result was always the same someone always had to die.   
  
Soon after their job was done, they left the blood drenched bodies on where they were killed, they all slammed the car door shut and raced back to the flower shop as if nothing had happened.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: i know it took me awhile to update this but i've been quite busy... so i haven't been writing anything for any of my fics... plus... i have no inspiration to write that much... everything i write seems... bland. So anyone out there that has a good recommendation of a fic give me the link? or you can email me at myrna_y99@hotmail.com... it doesn't matter what the fic is based upon i'm willing to read anything! please review... and i'm sorry for this chap its not that great since its sort still in the intro... nothing is really happening... but i think it will start picking up in the next chapter!  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!) 


End file.
